Portal 2 - Sequel
by Anonim90ification
Summary: Jeśli ktoś nie czytał poprzedniego opowiadania, zapraszam tu (Związane jest z tym) :) : /s/11059611/1/Portal-2-Fanfiction-PL GLaDOS zaczyna mieć wizje z poprzedniego życia. Gdy ośrodek pada ofiarą ataku hakerskiego, prosi Chell o pomoc. Okazuje się, że atak ma związek z wizjami... (Tak, wiem, że wiele rzeczy się nie zgadza. Naciągnąłem na potrzeby opowiadania)


Ratman siedział w ciemnym zakamarku. Ostrożnie używał puszki ze sprayem do kreślenia konturów swojego nowego... 'dzieła'. Wtedy to spray się skończył. Ratman westchnął. Potrząsnął puszką. Niestety na niewiele to się zdało... puszka była już na wyczerpaniu. Spray się skończył. Mężczyzna nie był zdziwiony. Już dawno pogodził się ze złem, które go spotkało w życiu. Innych ludzi niepowodzenia wprowadzają w stan ciężkiej agresji. Jednak ON zawsze był spokojny. Nie było to jednak spowodowane jego charakterem. To nie był nawet spokój. To była zwyczajna rezygnacja.

Co mógł robić przez resztę dnia? Wziął kolejną puszkę z fasolką i zaczął jeść. Przy okazji podszedł do szczeliny w ścianie. Spojrzał przez nią... I jeszcze raz uświadomił sobie, jakie ma szczęście. Pod tym korytarzem tysiące robotów i rdzeni podróżowało do najróżniejszych miejsc... tysiące pionków GLaDOS pracowało, by coraz bardziej powiększyć jej królestwo. I nawet z tymi wszystkimi środkami ciągle go nie znalazła... czy to przepadek? Cały czas przecież jest tuż obok niej, od tylu lat się ukrywa... czy naprawdę maszyna ze zdolnością nieograniczonego pojmowania nie mogła go znaleźć? Potem znów westchnął. Ale co to za życie... tu przecież nie miał nic do roboty... cały czas się nudził... do jedzenia miał tylko fasolki i konserwy...

Jego pechem było szczęście, które sprawiło, że przeżył. Już dawno popełniłby samobójstwo, gdyby nie jeden, drobny fakt...

Wtedy to na jeden moment, na chwilę uśmiechnął się. Przecież te wszystkie jego rysunki i wysiłki... nie były na marne. Chell zobaczyła wiele z nich, zrozumiała wszystkie wiadomości. Dzięki jego pomocy uszła z życiem... a teraz żyje normalnie. Ojciec, tak... to jego zasługa... szkoda tylko, że w ogóle nie wiedziała, kim on jest... nie wiedziała, że to on ją ocalił po jej 'zabójstwie' GLaDOS... nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że to był ratunek. Potrząsnął głową. - 'Już starczy tego myślenia...' - wyrzucił puste już puszki do wielkiej, masywnej rury prowadzącej do spalarni. Potem ostrożnie się położył na swoim prowizorycznym łóżku. Zrobił to w taki sposób, jakby czas się zatrzymał, jakby miał go w nieskończoność... I poniekąd miał rację.

Caroline kończyła już papierkową robotę. Zostało jej tylko kilka dokumentów. Była tak zaspana, że zaczynała widzieć podwójnie... Nawet potrójnie. Wtedy to do środka wszedł Ratman.

\- Słuchaj... Chłopcy z bloku informatycznego coś chcą.

\- Co znowu... - ziewnęła.

\- Nie mam pojęcia... Ale mówią, że to bardzo, BARDZO ważne. Coś z ostatnią wolą Cave-a. - Caroline otworzyła szeroko oczy. Ostatnia wola Cave-a...? To chyba naprawdę bardzo pilne... Ale czy miała na to siły?

\- Mówią, że to potrwa 5 minut.

\- Nie mówili, o co chodzi?

\- Nie do końca... Zachowywali się dosyć... Tajemniczo. - Caroline westchnęła.

\- Dobrze... - powoli wstała z biurka i skierowała się do windy.

\- Pomóc?

\- Nie, dam sobie radę... Ale dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się. Weszła do windy i zjechała na dół. Znalazła się w małym, kwadratowym pokoiku. Nie miał więcej niż 10 metrów kwadratowych. Wyszła z windy. Jej oczy nie pracowały już dobrze, ale ciągle mogła zobaczyć, że za szybą stało kilku z naukowców przy jakimś dziwnym panelu sterującym. - naukowcy milczeli. W końcu jeden z nich się odezwał.

\- Caroline... Czy... Czy Cave dzielił się z Tobą...

\- Nie, nie dzielił. Ale proszę... Miejmy to już za sobą... - naukowcy popatrzyli się na siebie porozumiewawczo.

\- Nie rozumiesz... Cave wyznaczył Cię na kogoś w rodzaju prezesa. Chciał, żebyś kontynuowała jego dzieło. Rozumiesz? - Caroline zamilkła.

\- To bardzo miło z jego strony... Ale tego nie zrobię. Za żadne skarby.

\- Prosił również, żeby przetransportować Cię do jego komputera. Projekt... GLaDOS... - Caroline dopiero teraz coś zauważyła. Znajdowała się w małym pokoiku. Oddzielnym od pokoju naukowców. Pod sufitem tego małego pomieszczenia znajdowały się podejrzanie szerokie otwory wentylacyjne. Kobieta zaczęła panikować.

\- Zaraz... Co wy planujecie?

\- Spokojnie... - jeden z nich starał się ją uspokoić. Przyniosło to jednak odwrotny skutek. - Daj nam wytłumaczyć resztę...

\- Chcecie mnie tu... - Caroline już rozglądała się po pokoju. Pokój teraz wydawał jej się jeszcze większy. Dodatkowo stan, w jakim była, nie pomagał jej. - gdzie jest winda? Albo drzwi?! - jeden z naukowców westchnął.

\- To nic nie da... Jest uparta jak osioł. Zaczynamy... - pozostała dwójka naukowców przez chwilę nic nie robiła. Potem jeden z nich nacisnął któryś przycisk na konsoli. Caroline usłyszała syczenie. Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła zielony gaz... Chciała się wydostać, szukała jakiejś ucieczki... Ale wtedy poczuła coś jeszcze gorszego...

Ten zapach... To nie środek usypiający... To była... neurotoksyna...

Głuchy dźwięk. Obiektyw wielkiej, potężnej maszyny w ułamku sekundy się otworzył. Następnie zaczął emanować żółtym, ciepłym światłem.

\- Wyjście z trybu odzyskiwania energii. Pomyślne.

Masywne ciało podniosło się, by rozejrzeć się po wielkim pokoju. Po tym dało się usłyszeć westchnienie. GLaDOS wiedziała, że była czymś... Eksperymentalnym. Jej cały system, system, na którym opierał się cały ośrodek, był zupełnie inny niż inne komputery. SI nie było tylko w stanie uczyć się innych rzeczy. System był w stanie dokonywać w jej mózgu pewnego rodzaju ewolucji. Ona o tym wszystkim doskonale wiedziała...

Ale koszmary? - 'Nie' - pomyślała.

Ewolucja... Coś degustującego. Nie wystarczyłaby jej zdolność samodoskonalenia się? Oczywiście, że tak. I znów, ponownie Ratman... Cholerny pracownik #64285. Twórca sztucznej ewolucji. To znowu on.

Westchnęła. Nie... Nie wolno jej się było denerwować. Inaczej ta cała ewolucja wprowadziłaby jeszcze depresję. Albo współczucie do ludzi.

...

...

Cholerna ewolucja...

Summerfield, rok 2025

Miasto nie wyróżniało się wśród innych... No, może prócz tego, że interesował się nim rząd. Było ono pod stałą kontrolą wielu tajnych organizacji mających dopilnować, by nikt nie dowiedział się o znajdującym się niedaleko nich starym, podziemnym ośrodku Aperture Science.

Ale nawet rząd nie wiedział tyle, co Chell. W praktyce w porównaniu do niej nie wiedział nic. Myślał, że ośrodek jest od lat nieaktywny, dlatego w niego nie ingerował. Jedyne, co robił, to ograniczał postoje na drodze nad ośrodkiem, zakazywał budowy osiedl, wykopisk archeologicznych itp. Nie wiedział, jaką moc kryje w sobie ośrodek.

Chell niczego nie zdradzała. Wiedziała dobrze, że celem GLaDOS nie jest podbicie ludzkości lub inne tego typu wymysły. Gdyby to było jej celem, od razu by to zrobiła.

Sama nie wiedziała czemu myśli o Aperture Science nawiedzały ją podczas każdej wykonywanej czynności. Choć teraz wcale nie była zdziwiona. Wracała od swojej kuzynki TĄ szosą. Nie było możliwe, by w tym miejscu te myśli ją opuściły. Wiecznie pusta szosa. Po której nikt nie jeździ. Miejsce szczęśliwych wspomnień. I tylko szczęśliwych. Miejsce, do którego jako małolata przychodziła,by się pobawić. Miejsce, w którym odprężała się jak w żadnym innym, jeszcze za wieku gimnazjalnego. I w końcu miejsce, z którego zaczęła swoje drugie, lepsze życie. Oj, tak... Same dobre wspomnienia.

Potrząsnęła głową. Spojrzała na zegarek. Dopiero po pierwszej... Co ona będzie robiła, gdy dojedzie do Summerfield... Przed nią jeszcze pół dnia. Co przez ten czas będzie robiła? Okazało się, że niedługo ma się przekonać.

Nagle radio zaczęło tracić sygnał. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało ze strony Chell. Potem nagle ucichło. Chell westchnęła. - 'Co znowu...' - pomyślała. Radio już wcześniej się psuło. Myślała, że trzeba będzie ponownie oddać do naprawy, albo kupić nowe. Jednak po chwili radio wydało z siebie dziwny trzask. Brzmiało to tak, jakby przeskakiwało z jednej częstotliwości na drugą.

\- Słuchaj, bo nie zamierzam powtarzać - nagle z głośników doszedł głos. Głos, na który Chell od razu otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Nie ma w twoim aucie mikrofonu, więc nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć. Przyjdź jak najszybciej do ośrodka. - przerwa. - Proszę. - z radia ponownie doszedł trzask i w ułamku sekundy ponownie powróciło na odpowiednią częstotliwość. Chell przez chwilę nie robiła nic. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takich wybryków GLaDOS, ale tym razem chodziło o coś innego... zaskoczyło ją... Coś w rodzaju depresji w głosie GLaDOS. W dodatku skontaktowała się z nią przez radio, nie czekała, aż wróci do swojego mieszkania, gdzie była kostka towarzysząca, jak robiła zawsze. Chell czuła, że musi pomóc. Ale jednocześnie czuła głód. I zmęczenie dzisiejszym dniem. Chciała zwyczajnie zignorować wezwanie GLaDOS. Po chwili pomyślała, że jednak wróci do domu i odpocznie. Zignoruje uwagi GLaDOS... Jeden raz. Tylko jeden.

Jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła. Pojechała do domu i położyła się spać. Dopiero rano postanowiła pojechać do ośrodka. Mimo, że nie widziała GLaDOS od długiego czasu, nie miała ochoty iść do Aperture. Chciała zapomnieć o ośrodku. Ale wydawało się, że ma takiej możliwości. Rano była już bardziej wypoczęta,czuła się na siłach, by tam pojechać.

Gdy w końcu Chell tam dotarła, miała lekkie Deja vu. Znów stała przed tą samą windą. Otaczały ją te same dźwięki. Pogoda również była taka sama. I stały przed nią te same drzwi. Jednak teraz była mała różnica - drzwi się nie otwierały.

Chell zaczęła wewnętrznie panikować. Przypomniał jej się sposób, w jaki GLaDOS poprosiła ją o pomoc. To tylko spotęgowało te uczucie. Spojrzała się za budkę i zobaczyła łom. Ciężki, mocny, metalowy łom. Niewiele się zastanawiając wzięła go i próbowała coś zrobić z zamkiem... cokolwiek. Było ciężko, gdyż drzwi były dobrze zabezpieczone i ciężkie. Ale adrenalina zrobiła swoje. Po niekrótkich męczarniach w końcu otworzyła drzwi. Spojrzała w dół. Było całkowicie ciemno. Wyglądało to, jakby nie było prądu. Windy także nie było widać. Tylko głęboko, głęboko w ośrodku Chell dostrzegła emanujące światło. - 'Pięknie...' - pomyślała. Nie wzięła sprzętu do wspinaczki. Powoli zaczęła schodzić w dół, trzymając szczeliny, kable lub wystające części. Na pierwszych metrach było łatwo. Dochodziło tak jeszcze światło słoneczne. Później robiło się coraz zimniej i ciemniej. Chell musiała zdać się na wyczucie. Nie wiedziała, ile to trwało. 15 minut? Pół godziny? Godzina? Wiedziała natomiast, że gdy dotarła na dół, jej ręce było obolałe, jak nigdy dotąd. I od razu po tym zobaczyła GLaDOS.

\- Jesteś - maszyna powiedziała chłodnym głosem, który zasugerował Chell, że się spóźniła. - Masz pojęcie, do czego twoje lenistwo doprowadziło?

\- Nie wiem... Ale czuję, że mi powiesz.

\- Ośrodek padł ofiarą ataku hakerskiego. Gdybyś przyszła wcześniej, zdołałybyśmy go odeprzeć... A teraz mogę stracić wszystkiego... Przez Ciebie!

\- Ale... Przecież... Mówiłaś, że jesteś w stanie obronić się przed takimi atakami. - GLaDOS westchnęła.

\- To prawda. Ale ten atak był inny... Ktoś zna się na rzeczy...

\- Podejrzewasz, kto to może być? - Chell mogłaby przysiąc, że obiektyw przez chwilę i prawie niezauważalnie zmienił kolor na bardziej czerwony.

\- Oj, podejrzewam... Nie... Ja to wiem...

\- A więc...?

\- Ratman... Pracownik #64285... On się gdzieś tu ukrywa ... Próbuję go znaleźć od lat... Ale sprytnie się ukrywa. Raz prawie go znalazłam, i zabiłam... - Chell przeszedły dreszcze. -... Ale uciekł.

\- Chyba już masz powód, dla którego się włamał... Zemsta. - zapadła cisza. - skąd on się tu w ogóle wziął?

\- To jedyny pracownik Aperture, który przeżył... Różne sytuacje mające na celu pozyskanie przeze mnie władzy - Chell przewróciła oczami. - Mimo tego, że ośrodek się rozwinął, on cały czas pozostaje w ukryciu... W jakimś zakamarku.

\- Więc musi być dobry. Wybacz, że przerywam... Ale co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

\- Czy twój uszkodzony mózg nie wywnioskował tego z opisu ostatniego, naszego spotkania?

\- Tak jak myślałam... Chcesz go zabić...

\- Nie inaczej. A teraz proszę, pójdź do panelu kontrolnego - jeden z reflektorów oświecił drzwi. - może dzięki...

\- Nie - odpowiedziała stanowczo Chell.

\- Nie?

\- Nie ma mowy. Nie będę Ci pomagała zabić drugiego człowieka.

\- Zabicie go to tylko skutek uboczny. Naszym głównym celem jest usunięcie wirusa.

\- Nie. - powiedziała Chell - Jeśli chcesz uratować siebie i swój ośrodek, musisz dać sobie radę sama. - po chwili dodała. - Gdybym tu przyszła na czas, już by pewnie nie żył. Cieszę się, że tym razem się nie spieszyłam... - ruszyła w kierunku szybu. - GLaDOS westchnęła.

\- Dobrze, dobrze... Dobrze. Rozumiem. Nie zabiję go - Kobieta odwróciła się ostrożnie. - Wiem, co myślisz... Ale tym razem naprawdę szczera. Nic. Mu. Nie zrobię. - czas na chwilę się zatrzymał. Chell przez chwilę podejmowała wybór. Westchnęła.

\- Co mam zrobić?

\- Doskonale… Podejdź do konsoli. - Kobieta podeszła. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystkie przyrządy były skomplikowane.

\- Nie martw się, niech Cię to nie przerazi. Przełączniki służą do wykonywania skomplikowanych operacji. Ciebie ma zainteresować komputer - Chell spojrzała na monitor. - Podejdź i włącz go. - GLaDOS poczekała kilka sekund. - Minęło tyle lat… już zapomniałam, jak technologia poszła w górę. Czy ten sprzęt nie może uruchamiać się szybciej?

\- Aż tak Ci się śpieszy? - Spytała jakby od niechcenia Chell uruchamiając konsolę.

\- Tu chodzi o mój system.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem… systemy aktywne. Co mam zrobić?

\- Wpisz permission add source_code:access glados.

\- Załatwione. - odpowiedziała Chell, wpisała tekst i kliknęła Enter.

\- Realizuję… - dobiegł męski głos z głośników. GLaDOS czuła, jak w miarę upływu czasu dochodzą do niej nowe informacje. Ich ilość była ogromna. Czuła też władzę, władzę, która do niej cały czas napływała. - Operacja pomyślna. Proszę kontynuować. - Chwila ciszy.

\- A więc… co teraz?

\- Chwila… chwila… - GLaDOS próbowała się odszukać w przypływie nowych funkcji. - Muszę zdobyć więcej informacji o systemie i o poruszaniu się po nim. Daj mi trochę czasu.

\- Czemu nie szukałaś ich wcześniej?

\- Nie miałam do nich dostępu. Są ściśle strzeżone.

\- Oczywiście… a wystarczyło wstukać prostą komendę. Mogłaś poprosić o to ATLAS-a i P-body-iego…

\- Nie mogłam. W pomieszczeniu są czujniki, które sprawdzają tożsamość wszystkiego, co znajduje się w pomieszczeniu. Tylko naukowcy z bloku informatycznego mają dostęp do tak ważnych persmisji. Oczywiście nie licząc Cave-a Johnsona, który miał dostęp do wszystkiego - GLaDOS westchnęła.

\- Ja… byłam… naukowcem? Tutaj?!

\- Według baz danych tak.

\- Wiedziałaś o tym?! - GLaDOS spojrzała się na nią, jakby była czymś zdziwiona.

\- Dowiedziałam się o tym, gdy wirus mnie zaatakował. Miałam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie mi pomóc… i pozytywnie się zaskoczyłam. Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek tu pracowałaś.

\- Ale… ja tu nie pracowałam… - zapadła cisza. - Jak się znalazłam na tej liście?

\- Wpis został dodany w tym samym dniu, kiedy zostałam uruchomiona. To znaczy uruchomiona na dłużej niż kilka sekund. Pamiętam, że wtedy ocaliłam Ciebie i kilku innych pracowników Aperture Science. Niekoniecznie naukowców… byli tam nawet ochroniarze. Ich było najwięcej. Sądziłam, że przejdą łatwo testy ze względu na ich formę fizyczną… Ale nie potrafili sobie poradzić z logicznym myśleniem. Według wpisu w tym dniu zostałaś zatrudniona. Więcej nie wiem. - Zapadła cisza.

\- Ktoś… ktoś mnie musiał wrobić…

\- Drobna informacja. Jeden z pracowników ocalił Cię przed neurotoksyną. Ty i on byliście jedynymi ocalałymi. Przez większość czasu pozostawaliście poza moim zasięgiem. Trudno was było namierzyć. Ale w końcu moja zdolność nieograniczonego myślenia dała o sobie znać. Udało mi się was rozdzielić. Naukowiec jednak uciekł. Wtedy pomyślałam, że taka osoba jak ty może się okazać… użyteczna. Skutecznie chowaliście się przede mną tak długo, że pokładałam w Tobie wielkie nadzieje. Nie myliłam się…

\- Jak się nazywał ten, który próbował mnie ocalić?

\- ...Doug Ratman. - Chell zaśmiała się.

\- A ty chciałaś zabić mojego wybawcę… - ponownie nastała cisza. - Ratman, Ratman, Ratman… skąd znam to nazwisko… - Chell mrugnęła. - Przecież… nie wiem, jak JA mam na nazwisko. - popatrzyła się na SI pytającym wzrokiem. GLaDOS tylko wydrukowała jej pewną kartkę.

\- Fragment spisu danych pracowników.

( .html)

\- Jak to… nie… nie wiesz, jakie mam nazwisko?

\- Ostatnie zmiany zostały wprowadzone z komputera zalogowanego na koncie Ratmana. Nie chciał, żebym się dowiedziała twojego nazwiska. - westchnęła - Ciągle psuje mi szyki. - Chell udała, że nie słyszała ostatniego zdania.

\- Ale to Ciągle nie wyjaśnia, skąd ja się tu wzięłam. Nie pamiętam, żebym tu przychodziła. Pamiętam, że pewnego razu położyłam się spać… miałam jakiś koszmar, a potem obudziłam się w gablocie… i pierwsze, co usłyszałam, to twój głos.

\- ...Niewykluczone, że podczas twojego pobytu w Centrum Wydłużonej Relaksacji Aperure Science mogły zostać usunięte niektóre wspomnienia.

\- Co?! - Chell wybuchła gniewem.

\- Celowo usunięte - dodała twardo GLaDOS. - Nie wiem, co się działo po tym, jak mnie zabiłaś do czasu, gdy mnie obudziłaś. Ale ktoś Cię umieścił w tej komorze. I być może ten ktoś wymazał Ci pamięć. Innej możliwości nie widzę. - nastała cisza. - Tak... Teraz jestem pewna, że przyszłaś tu z własnej woli.

\- To znaczy? - GLaDOS odtworzyła nagranie, na którym było widać rozmowę kwalifikacyjną Chell. Rozpromieniona kobieta wyszła z gabinetu z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie fotomontaż?

\- Nikt nie naruszał systemu bezpieczeństwa. Żeby się upewnić, poddałam fragment analizie wstępnej. Zbadałam rozchodzenie się światła w gabinecie, cienie, kolory... wszystko zgodnie z prawami fizyki. Zaawansowanej grupie speców stworzenie tak idealnego fotomontażu zajęłoby... Kilka miesięcy. Zakładając, że nie odpoczywaliby.

\- Ale to możliwe?

\- Czy ty mnie słuchasz? Nikt nie naruszał systemu bezpieczeństwa. - Chell westchnęła.

\- Zidentyfikowano zagrożenie

\- Wreszcie... W końcu pozbędę się tego wirusa. - Chell jakby tego nie słyszała. Była pogrążona we własnych myślach. Wielu pytań zaprzątało jej głowę. Czemu nie pamiętała tylu rzeczy? Kto wsadził ją do tej cholernej komory... I po co? Co się działo w ciągu tych dziewięciu lat. I kim był Ratman...

\- GLaDOS... Co wiesz o Ratmanie?

\- Prócz tego, że był naukowcem mającym rozległą wiedzę? Prócz tego, że wykorzystał to przeciwko mnie? Nic. Innymi rzeczami się nie wyróżniał. - Chell bez słowa skierowała się do wyjścia. - Gdzie się wybierasz?

\- Muszę pomyśleć... Pobyć na osobności...

\- Nie myśl, że pozwolę Ci tak po prostu chodzić po ośrodku. Będziesz cały czas obserwowana.

\- Tak, tak... - otworzyła drzwi. - Tylko... Nie przeszkadzaj mi z powodu błahych powodów.

\- Nie ma potrzeby... Poradzę sobie z wirusem sama. - Chell wyszła.

Ratman był bezsilny. Próbował odzyskać kontrolę. Ale nic to nie dało. Jakimś cudem maszyna uzyskała dostęp do modyfikacji głównego systemu. Prawda, był świetnym naukowcem... Ale nie mógł równać się z potężną sztuczną inteligencją. Westchnął i wyłączył komputer, by uniknąć namierzenia. Próbował wyłączyć GLaDOS raz na zawsze. Wiedział, że nie ma ona dostępu do głośnego systemu, podczas gdy on miał. Wahał się przez lata. Wiedział, że GLaDOS to w pewnym sensie Caroline. Wcześniej nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Zawsze gdy siadał przed komputerem przypominamy mu się najpiękniejsze chwilę w jego życiu. Jej piękna twarz, ten uśmiech. Te oczy... Zawsze miał do niej słabość. Łudził się, że w maszynie zostało choć trochę Caroline.

Ale widząc jej działania sprzed lat, postanowił w końcu się przełamać. Za to nie wiedział już, że GLaDOS nie była taka, jak wcześniej. Uważał, że Chell wydostała się sama, bez niczyjej pomocy. Westchnął. Skoro nie dało się unieszkodliwić systemu elektronicznie, będzie musiał to zrobić mechanicznie.

'Co dalej?' - pomyślała GLaDOS. Nie udało jej się namierzyć Ratmana. Miała nie przeszkadzać Chell. Pozostało jej tylko kontynuowanie eksploracji części Aperture Innovators. Było coraz trudniej, coraz głębiej. W niższych warstwach występowały wybuchowe gazy, takie jak metan. Ciśnienie było większe. Likwidowanie kul testowych, 'szlifowanie' kamiennych ścian... Wszystko to opóźniało prace. Ale brnęła dalej. Jej osobistym celem było zdobycie informacji o Caroline. Drugim była nauka. Jak zawsze.

Rdzenie i maszyny odnawiające. GLaDOS produkowała ich masę. Nie miała czasu na dopracowanie ich inteligencji. Dlatego żaden nie mógł przeszukiwać części Aperture Innovators. Zawsze było ryzyko, że mogli coś zniszczyć. Dlatego od tego byli ATLAS I P-body. To były jedyne maszyny, które mogła wysyłać na eksplorację. W dodatku miała bezpośredni obraz i dźwięk z ich instrumentów. W razie potrzeby była w stanie ich ostrzec.

7 kilometrów pod ziemią. 1956 rok. Czy na ten czas to było wielkie osiągnięcie? Do dziś nie dokopano się głębiej. Jakiej technologii Aperture Innovators używało? Tego nikt nie wie. Gdzieś tam głęboko były informacje o Caroline… i GLaDOS o tym wiedziała.

Jednak nie dziś. Dziś nie było na to czasu. ATLAS i P-body znaleźli kolejną, starą kryjówkę Ratmana. Jednak ta się… różniła od innych. Było więcej rysunków, więcej puszek po jedzeniu, więcej tych wszystkich rzeczy. I komputer. Coś, co miało być sprzymierzeńcem GLaDOS, jednak wcale nie tak dawno okazało się, że nie musi być.

Po kryjówce widać było, że Ratmana nie ma tu już od dawna… ale jednocześnie, że był tu bardzo, bardzo długo. Skoro się tu zadomowił, była niewielka szansa, że znajdowało się tam coś ważnego… dla GLaDOS. Dlatego musiała to wszystko zbadać, wszystko zobaczyć. Na własne oczy.

Nad tym projektem pracowała dosyć długo. Był to android. Wzorowany na niedoskonałych ludziach, to prawda. Jednak wyzbyty wszystkich słabości. Krystalicznie biała skóra, białe włosy… i biały fartuch Aperure Science.

GLaDOS wszystko dokładnie posprawdzała. Upewniała się dziesiątki razy, że transfer przebiegnie pomyślnie, że nie ma żadnego zagrożenia. A mimo to… bała się. A było to uczucie ludzkie. - 'Weź się w garść...' - westchnęła.

\- Rozpoczynam procedurę transferu. Proszę czekać. - dobiegł z głośników męski głos. GLaDOS w jednej chwili straciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Przestała mieć obraz z kamer, dźwięk z mikrofonów… mogła tylko myśleć. - Rozpoczynam bezpieczne zamykanie systemu. - Do teraz. Przez chwilę w komorze GLaDOS nie działo się nic. Wielka maszyna zwisała z sufitu.

\- Transfer zakończony pomyślnie. Ponownie uruchamianie systemu… - I już… po wszystkim. A trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund.

Android znajdywał się w małej, szklanej komorze. Wielkości i wyglądu solarium. GLaDOS po ponownym uruchumieniu leżała spokojnie. A przynajmniej się starała. Próbowała się przyzwyczaić do nowych, intensywnych sensacji, takich jak zapach czy dotyk. Ciągle nie otwierała oczu. Dopiero, gdy przyzwyczaiła się do nowego, przytłaczającego przypływu informacji, otworzyła ostrożnie oczy. Obraz na samym początku był rozmyty. Ale mikroinstrumenty w oku GLaDOS szybko to nastroiły. Teraz mogła poczuć, jak postrzegają świat ludzie.

Obraz. Obraz był… niesamowity. Nie znajdował się na jednej płaszczyźnie. Teraz wszystko wydawało jej się bardziej przestrzenne. Nie tylko dlatego, że obraz taki faktycznie był, ale także dlatego, że do oczu GLaDOS docierał on z większego zakresu. Poruszyła oczami. I tak kilka razy. Nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do szybkiego ruchu gałek ocznych. Było jej ciężko, ale w końcu uznała, że sobie poradzi. Tylko czy moduł bezprzewodowego połączenia ciągle działał? SI zamknęła oczy i w myślach wydała polecenie. Górna część szklanej komory otworzyła się. Kącik ust GLaDOS lekko się ruszył. - 'Wszystko działa'

Chell miała dosyć myślenia. Z łatwością rozwiązywała każdą komorę testową, każdą łamigłówkę. Ale to? Nie. Tego nie potrafiła rozwikłać. Nim dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym bardziej nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Czy pomijała jakiś istotny fakt? Westchnęła. Nie… to tylko brak informacji. To tylko to. Nic więcej. Ale... Być może zdoła namówić GLaDOS na to, by jej pomogła? Przecież wcale nie tak dawno temu to zrobiła, i to z własnej woli. Zanim to zdecydowała, już zaczęła się kierować do głównego pokoju. Stanęła przed okrągłymi drzwiami, podobnymi do tych z komór testowych. Drzwi się otworzyły.

Chell weszła i... Trochę się przestraszyła. Wszystko było oświetlone, wszystko w porządku... Tylko GLaDOS w bezruchu zwisała z sufitu. Zanim jednak Chell zdążyła zaniepokoić się bardziej, usłyszała czyjeś kroki z jej lewej strony. Odwróciła się i... Odebrało jej mowę. Przed nią stał krystalicznie biały Android z żółtymi oczyma i białym fartuchem. Chell zastygła. Po chwili usta GLaDOS otworzyły się i kobieta usłyszała znajomy głos.

\- Zaskoczona? - Chell nie odpowiedziała nic. Nie wiedziała, co.

\- To... To... Ty? - GLaDOS poczuła ochotę przywrócenia oczyma. Tak też zrobiła.

\- Tak, to ja. - Chell otworzyła szeroko usta. Wzrok SI opuścił jej twarz i skierował się niżej. - Z tej perspektywy wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej... Obficie. - Chell przymknęła oczy i nieco je zmarszczyła. W końcu się spytała.

\- Dłu… długo nad tym pracujesz?

\- Już skończyłam wersję finalną. - GLaDOS powoli skierowała się do drzwi.

\- I… będziesz tak sobie po prostu chodziła po ośrodku?

\- Jeszcze nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego ciała. Jak widzisz, bardzo wolno chodzę, nie mogę złapać równowagi. Ale uczę się szybciej niż ludzie. Więc spokojnie. I nie, nie będzie tak zawsze. Potrzebuję androida, by zbadać miejsce pobytu Ratmana. - Chell stanęła.

\- Znalazłaś go?!

\- Nie… jest to jego kolejna, opuszczona kryjówka. Z tą różnicą, że przebywał tam dłużej. Dlatego postanowiłam to obadać sama. Dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- ATLAS i P-body nie są w stanie tego zrobić?

\- Częściowo tak. Ale ja z moimi zaawansowanymi instrumentami mam mniejsze szanse na przeoczenie.

GLaDOS i Chell weszły do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Światło ze starej lampy lekko przygasało.

\- Ciemno tu... Może zapalisz jakieś światło?

\- Jestem w stanie rozpoznawać wiele więcej kolorów niż inne kamery. Poradzę sobie.

\- Ale ja nie - Chell założyła ręce. GLaDOS westchnęła. Wydała polecenie i światło zaczęło emanować coraz to silniejszym światłem.

\- Możesz kontrolować ośrodek z tego ciała?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Gdybym nie mogła, w ogóle byśmy tu nie doszli. - GLaDOS zaczęła chodzić po pokoju przeszukując wszystko. Chell miała zrobić to samo, ale... - Nie dotykaj niczego. - Chell zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie masz wystarczającej wiedzy, by mi pomagać. Poza tym nie masz tak wielkiej precyzji wykonania ruchów - Chell przewróciła oczyma.

\- Więc... Co robić?

\- Stój i czekaj. Powtarzam: Niczego nie dotykaj. - powiedziała dobitnie.

Po kwadransie Chell nie wiedziała co robić. GLaDOS tylko cały czas przeszukiwała zakamarki.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przeszukujesz miejsca, w w których normalny człowiek nic by nie schował? - GLaDOS zaciśnięła pięści.

\- ON nie jest normalny.

\- Czyżby? To, że chciał Cię zabić, nie jest normalne?

\- Ratman rozmawiał z kostką towarzyszącą. Brał potężne leki. Miał schizofrenię. Nie był normalny, w żadnej części. - GLaDOS wstała. - Wszystko. Został tylko... Komputer. - Chell się popatrzyła. - To... Dosyć skomplikowany proces. Możesz wyjść. - Chell zdziwiła się trochę na tą reakcję. Czyżby GLaDOS się czegoś wstydziła? Tak to wyglądało. Kobieta nie miała ochoty na kolejną kłótnię. Wyszła i poszła... GLaDOS nie wiedziała, gdzie. Ale nie była na kamerach, a to oznaczało, że nie była w żadnym miejscu które by GLaDOS interesowało. Mogła pracować spokojnie.

KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ

Ratman miał dosyć tego skradania się. Już zaczynały go od tego boleć plecy. Ale było to konieczne. I przynosiło skutki. Powoli zbliżał się do głównego pomieszczenia. Niestety worek pełen ładunków wybuchowych tylko mu to utrudniał. Po wielu minutach ciężkiego biegu z przeszkodami w końcu dotarł na miejsce.

Cały system znajdować się nad komorą GLaDOS. Większość kabli emanowało jasno niebieskim kolorem, który poruszał się w różne strony. Sugerowało to przepływ informacji i energii. To stąd GLaDOS łączyła się z wszystkimi maszynami Aperture Science. I to stąd masywne ciało otrzymywało energię potrzebną do funkcjonowania. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz popatrzył się na całość. Nie wierzył, że w końcu to zrobi. Westchnął. W sumie… w pewnym sensie będzie mu trochę brakowało tego starego życia. Zaczął podkładać ładunki, dookoła całego systemu. Dobrze wiedział, ile trzeba, by unieszkodzliwić shystem, ale jednocześnie, żeby go nie zabiło.

W końcu, gdy cały plecak został rozładowany, a bomby ładunki były w odpowiednich miejscach, postanowił szybko przystąpić, do działania, zanim GLaDOS wykryje jakieś nieprawidłowości. Schował się za ścianą, zamknął oczy… uronił łzę… i wcisnął detonator.

I ładunki wybuchł światło na chwilę poraziło Ratmana, a dźwięk wybuchu spowodował dzwonienie w uszach. Serce waliło mu jak szalone. Gdy w końcu się uspokoił, powoli wyjrzał za ścianę. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Cały system unieszkodliwiony. To koniec. Nie ma GLaDOS, nie będzie już więziony. Ma mnóstwo czasu, by przed eksplozją ośrodka uciec z laboratorium. Gdy powoli zaczynał rozumieć, co zrobić, coraz większe fale ulgi oblewały jego ciało, uśmiech na jego twarzy był coraz szerszy. - 'Kto by pomyślał… że to tak się skończy. Chell na wolności, ja na wolności…' - zaśmiał się. - 'Już po wszystkim'. Siedział tak w miejscu z uśmiechem na twarzy przez długi czas. W końcu uznał, że musi już iść. W końcu ośrodek bez opieki GLaDOS na pewno w końcu eksploduje. Wstał i udał się do drzwi. Nacisnął przycisk obok. Drzwi otworzyły i…

Ratman wystraszył się. Zobaczył przed sobą białego androida z żółtymi, przymkniętymi oczami. Szybko nacisnął przycisk odpowiadający za zamknięcie drzwi, jednak nic się nie stało. Android zrobił krok w przód, mężczyzna zaczął uciekać do tyłu wciąż patrząc się na niespotykane zjawisko. - 'Te miejsce ma drugie wyjście! Nieobsługiwane elektronicznie!' - przypomniał sobie. Odwrócił się, by zacząć bieg, ale zobaczył tam wielkiego, niebieskookiego robota. - 'ATLAS' - pomyślał. Znów szybko się odwrócił w stronę androida. Ogarnęło go przerażenie. Utknął. Nie miał dokąd uciekać. Dwa roboty zoraz bardziej się do niego zbliżały, aż w końcu się zatrzymały.

\- Ratman… - Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy rozpoznając głos. - 'Nie… to nie może być prawda!' Ton, w jakim SI powiedziała jego nazwisko sprawiał, że jego strach tylko się nasilał. GLaDOS miała cały czas zaciśnięte pięści. Od rzucenia się na Ratmana powstrzymywała ją tylko obietnica złożona Chell. Tylko to.

Ratman poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami… dosłownie. Zanim się zorientował, trafił do szklanego pomieszczenia. Które nagle zaczęło się przemieszczać w niewiadomym kierunku.

\- Naprawdę aż tak mnie lekceważysz? Podjąłeś się tak ryzykownego działania? - Mężczyzna starał się uspokoić. Nie mógł rozpoznać, gdzie się udaje. - Jesteś nieostrożny. Jak każdy człowiek. Zostawiłeś setki śladów na komputerze przy systemie wentylacji komór hibernacyjnych. - 'Ona wie… wszystko wie!' - Miałam zbyt wiele czasu, by się na to przygotować. - Nad wielką, szklaną gablotą otworzył się panel. Kiedy gablota znalazła się w wielkim, okrągłym pokoju, Ratman od razu je rozpoznał. Wszystkie światła się świeciły. Wszystko było w pełni sprawne. Z wyjątkiem, że z sufitu ciągle zwisało masywne ciało GLaDOS.

\- Tu jestem. - Ratman szybko się odwrócił. Ponownie zobaczył androida. - Ukrywałeś się przez lata… lecz teraz jesteś zamknięty. Tym razem nie masz szans na ucieczkę. - Mężczyzna rozglądał się, szukając jakiegokolwiek słabego punktu. - Nic nie powiesz? - Ratman zakasłał. Jego głos był od dawna nieużywany. A zorientował się, że musi coś powiedzieć.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Przeprosin? Za co, co zrobiłaś? Za to, co planowałaś zrobić?

\- Nie masz pojęcia, co ostatnim razem zrobiłeś… trafiłeś w moje najbardziej czułe miejsce. Zadałeś mi ból większy, niż ten, którego doznałam będąc rozdziobywana przez ptaka. - Ratman mrugnął.

\- ….Co? Rozdziobywana przez… ptaka? - Cisza - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. - Android podszedł bliżej szyby. - Zemsta się dokona. Nie wiem jeszcze w jaki sposób… ale będzie krwawa. Będziesz przeklinał, że nie możesz umrzeć. - Właśnie wtedy zobaczył, że górna szyba jest bardziej ciemna niż zwykle. Przypomniał sobie materiały Aperure Science. Ten rodzaj szyby miał nie być wytrzymały. - Do zobaczenia… - powiedziała srogo GLaDOS odchodząc od drzwi. Wtedy Ratman zorientował się, że musi to zrobić teraz. Usłyszał, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. - Jeśli to był jeden z tych robotów, który na oko miał więcej krzepy niż android… to jest jego największa szansa.

Na małym stoliku w gablocie leżała figurka wziął ją i z całej siły rzucił do góry. Efekt przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania - Szyba roztłukła się bardzo łatwo. Skoczył, zaczepił się o krawędź szklanej ściany i wyskoczył.

\- Co Ci to da? Jestem przy jedynym wyjściu… i tak nie uciekniesz. - Ratman włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął jakąś mikroskopijną, bardzo małą rzecz. Po chwili zastanowienia rzucił nią w GLaDOS. Zanim się zorientowała, czym w nią rzucił, mikroładunek wybuchnął jej przed twarzą. Oczywiście nie straciła przytomności. Wybuch odepchnął ją na zewnątrz, a przed oczyma pojawiło jej się setki czerwonych komunikatów, które informowały ją o awarii. Mimo, że napisy przebiegały bardzo, bardzo szybko... GLaDOS jednak była maszyną, wszystko zdążyła przeczytać.

I ogarnął ją gniew. Pracowała nad tym ciałem szmat czasu, a Ratman zniszczył jej większość modułów. W dodatku teraz czuła ból. Zdenerwowana wstała. Obraz z kamery wewnątrz był niewyraźny, ale zobaczyła Ratmana biegnącego w stronę wyjścia. Uważał, że przez dym GLaDOS nie jest w stanie go zauważyć. Gdy mężczyzna przebiegał przez drzwi, GLaDOS wykorzystała możliwości swojego ciała i rzuciła się na niego jednocześnie go blokując. Mężczyzna próbował się uwolnić, jednak Android skutecznie go blokował. Ostatkami sił sięgnął po nóż w kieszeni i wycelował w GLaDOS. Ta jednak go zablokowała i wyrwała z ręki nóż. Ratman postanowił poddać się, gdy tylko SI było to stanie wykorzystać jego broń przeciwko niemu. Wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund.

... I wtedy właśnie weszła Chell. Gdy tylko zobaczyła co się dzieje, instyktownie odskoczyła.

\- Chell! - krzyknął Ratman patrząc się kobiecie prosto w oczy. W przypływie adrenaliny kopnął androida, dezorientując go. Podbiegł do Chell i lekko ją przytulił. Spojrzał się na GLaDOS powoli odsuwając Chell od tego wszystkiego. SI odwróciła się. Zobaczyła, jak mężczyzna z troską trzyma kobietę…

...I właśnie wtedy sobie coś przypomniała. Nagle poczuła, że pewien obszar jej pamięci ożywia się… mogłą go poczuć… był to ból, który sprawił, że GLaDOS ponownie upadła na ziemię. Czuła, jak coś ożywa. W jednej chwili przez głowę SI przemknęło tysiące wspomnień…

\- Doug! Chell się niecierpliwi, choć już!

\- Już, już idę. - Mężczyzna zachichotał. Trzymał w ręku dosyć spory kosz. Usiadł na piknikowym kocu odsłaniając chustą zawartość koszyka. - Proszę! Prosto z sadu cioci Mel! - złapał małą dziewczynkę za nosek. Ta się zaśmiała. Mężczyzna chwycił ręką do kosza i wyjął soczyste jabłko, podając jej dziewczynce. - Proszę, Chell - uśmiechnął się.

\- Ej! Panie Ratman! A dla mnie nic nie masz? - spytała kobieta obok uwodzącym głosem. Doug ponownie wyjął z kosza piękny owoc i dał ją kobiecie.

\- Proszę, Caroline - zarumieniła się. Uśmiech mężczyzny był coraz większy. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby os uśmiechu bolały go policzki. Powoli, bardzo powoli, zbliżył wargi do ust Caroline i…

GLaDOS otrząsnęła się, obrzydzona. Ratman zareagował szybko i odsunął Chell od niej jeszcze bardziej, nigdy nie spuszczając oka z SI.

W pewnym momencie kobieta odepchnęła mężczyznę od siebie. Popatrzyła się raz na niego, raz na androida.

\- Okej… Co jest grane? O co chodzi? Przychodzę tutaj i widzę was….

\- Co ty tu robisz? - krzyknął Ratman. Chell poczuła się zmieszana.

\- Przecież… uciekłaś stąd! Nie powinno Cię tu być… GLaDOS nie mogła Cię siłą tu sprowadzić. Czemu wróciłaś?! - Kobieta się zarumieniła. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

\- Ratman, jeśli... - GLaDOS postanowiła się wtrącić, ale szybko Ratman jej przerwał.

\- Ty… spojrzał się na nią z gniewem. - To wszystko przez Ciebie! Właśnie teraz, gdy miałem stać się wolny, gdy byłym tego pewien… okazało się, że więzisz tu nie tylko mnie, ale i moją córkę! - Chell osłupiała.

\- Córkę?! - krzyknęła, patrząc się w oczy Ratmanowi. - Ja… jak… - zrobiła minę sugerującą mu, że oczekuje wyjaśnień. GLaDOS westchnęła - Wiedziałaś o tym?! I mi nie powiedziałaś?!

\- Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałam! Niby jak? Ten… ta życiowa porażka nie tylko odcięła mnie od świata, odłączając ośrodek od całej sieci, ale także wykasowała masę informacji o Tobie, do których powinnam mieć dostęp. - SI spojrzała się na Ratmana. - Powinnam Cię teraz zabić. A przedtem zastosować 12 lat męczarni, jak planowałam to zrobić komuś innemu… a raczej czemuś. Ale nie zrobię tego. - przymknęła oczy. - I to nie tylko dlatego, że dotrzymuję danego słowa. Nie jestem potworem.

\- Dosyć! - krzyknęła Chell. - Czy ktoś raczy mi wyjaśnić, o co tu chodzi? - kobieta zauważyła, że Ratman ciągle patrzy gniewnym wzrokiem na SI. - GLaDOS, możesz zostawić nas samych? - android otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- To jest MÓJ ośrodek. Nigdzie nie idę. Jeśli chcecie rozmawiać, rozmawiajcie przy mnie - Android założył ręce.

\- Nic nie powiem, kiedy ona tu jest.

\- Nie masz wyboru… wiesz więcej niż ja. W dodatku w tym ośrodku są kamery. Cokolwiek byś nie zrobił, i tak się dowiem. - nastała cisza.

\- Choć, Chell - Ciągle zdenerwowany i sfrustowany Ratman ruszył szybkim krokiem do jakiegoś ciemnego zakamarka, młodsza kobieta za nim. GLaDOS przewróciła oczyma. - 'Czy ten staruch niczego się już nie nauczy?'

Doug Ratman zamknął drzwi z trzaskiem. Chell miała już zadać pytanie, ale mężczyzna jej przerwał.

\- Nic nie mów. Po prostu odpowiedz. Wróciłaś tu... z własnej woli.

\- Tak… tak, wróciłam.

\- Ach! Pięknie! A mogę wiedzieć, po co?

\- Byłam w niebezpieczeństwie. Mój szkielet… był tak słaby. GLaDOS powiedziała, że może mi pomóc, powinnam tylko…

\- To kłamstwa! Wszystko, co ona mówi, to kłamstwa! CIasto jest kłamstwem, pochwały są kłamstwem… wszystko! - Chell pękała głowa, znowu. Od nadmiaru informacji zaczynała wariować.

\- Po prostu… czy to prawda? Czy ty… jesteś moim ojcem? - Popatrzyła się na niego z błyskiem w oku. Ratman uspokoił się. Westchnął. Usiadł na jakimś starym przedmiocie.

\- Tak… to prawda - unikał wzroku Chell.

\- Czemu nic nie pamiętam?! - Kobieta spytała zdenerwowana.

\- Uspokój się… do tego musisz być spokojna. Po twojej pierwszej walce z tą maszyną… jak ją pierwszy raz zabiłaś… wydostałaś się na powierzchnię, prawda? - Chell przytaknęła. Starała się uspokoić. - Wtedy udało mi się wyjść z ośrodka. Bezproblemowo. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że się udało. Ale wtedy zobaczyłem Ciebie. Byłaś nieprzytomna. Przejawiałaś… dziwne symptomy. Musiałem iść Cię zbadać. A do tego nadawał się tylko sprzęt umieszczony w Aperture. - Mężczyzna westchnął. - z niechęcią wróciłem do podziemnego ośrodka i Cię przebadałem. Miałaś… uszkodzony mózg. Groziła Ci śmierć. Jedynym sposobem na ocalenie Cię było zmuszenie mózgu do zaprzestania jakichkolwiek procesów w tym miejscu. A to groziło również śmiercią. Musiałem przedtem… odłączyć tą część od reszty. Niestety nie obyło się bez usunięcia pamięci. Musiałem usunąć Ci wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. A gdybym nie usunął informacji o nas, to twój mózg miałby taką pustkę, że szukałby odpowiedzi, co doprowadziłoby Cię do depresji… a w końcu do poważnych zmian neurologicznych.

\- ...nas?

\- Tak. O mnie i o twojej matce.

\- Moja matka… ona wciąż żyje. - cisza

\- Częściowo.

\- Jak to częściowo? Wyrażaj się jaśniej.

\- Twoja matka to… - przełknął ślinę. W końcu spojrzał jej w oczy. - …Caroline. - Chell ponownie osłupiała. Zasłabła. Powoli usiadła. - Przykro mi…

\- Ta… maszyna…

\- Nie - powiedział twardo Ratman.

\- Ta maszyna nie ma nic wspólnego z Caroline. Jest jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem. - Ale Chell zdawała się nie słuchać.

\- Ona...ona o tym wie?

\- Nie… nie ma szans. Odciąłem ją od wszystkich informacji - nagle dwójka usłyszała kaśnięcie. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Android stał w miejscu i się na nich patrzył.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że te miejsce również jest na podsłuchu, prawda? - Ratman spojrzał się na nią posępnie. Chell wstała.

\- A więc… co teraz?

\- Proponuję zniszczyć tą maszynę i stąd iść. Jak najdalej - odpowiedział Ratman.

\- Nie możecie się jakoś… pogodzić?

\- Pogodzić?! Z nią?! To bezduszna maszyna… próbowała mnie zabić, zresztą Ciebie też.

\- Tato… - Chell musiała to powiedzieć. Mówienie tego było dziwne… ale mimo to kobieta odważyło się to powiedzieć. - ...ona się zmieniła. Naprawdę. Uratowała mi życie, wcale tak niedawno. Być może z zewnątrz sprawia wrażenie niebezpiecznej… ale tak naprawdę ma uczucia. Ludzkie uczucia. - Policzki androida ogarnął niebieski rumieniec. Ratman to zauważył. Ale mimo to się skrzywił.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie…

\- Poważniej już się nie da. Poza tym… chcę się tyle rzeczy dowiedzieć… Powiedziałeś, że jesteś moim ojcem. Ale to mi dało więcej nowych pytań niż odpowiedzi. A wszystkiego tego nie dowiem się nigdzie indziej, jak w Aperture. Ale w takim wypadku musicie się pogodzić.

\- Pogodzić… powtórzył Ratman. - Wybacz, Chell… ale to mało możliwe.

\- Spróbuj. - Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę androida. - GLaDOS…? - SI zrobiła minę w stylu 'Czy ty sobie żartujesz?' - Ale nie wyglądała ona, jakby żartowała. GLaDOS westchnęła.

\- Oczywiście… postaram się. - założyła ręce. - ...ale jedna wpadka, niech tylko on coś zepsuje… a mu tego nie daruję. - 'Jakbym Cię nie znała' - dodała w myślach Chell.

\- Czy… to się dzieje naprawdę?

\- Obawiam się, że tak. - uśmiechnęła się Chell.

\- Chcecie odpowiedzi na pytania? - Android wziął głęboki wdech. - Świetnie… wyśmienicie. - popatrzyła się na nich. Otworzyły za nią się drzwi. Do serca Aperture Science - Chodźcie. - odwróciła się i weszła. Chell i Ratman popatrzyli się na siebie. Kobieta dała mu mały, smutny uśmiech. Powoli ruszyła za androidem. Ratman szybko do niej podbiegł i zaczął iść w tym samym tempie obok niej. Popatrzyli się na siebie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. Po chwili Chell zrobiła to samo. I poszli.

KONIEC

PS. Tak, wiem, że niektóre fakty nie zgadzają się z oficjalną wersją Valve, ale sądzę, że mogłem to pominąć, dla potrzeb opowiadania :)


End file.
